1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a, portable commode with a removable receptacle and a support structure for retaining a receptacle and providing support to the rear portion of a hinged toilet seat.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventional portable commodes which include a frame for mounting a removable receptacle have several drawbacks. One difficulty with conventional wire or tubular frames is that the weight of the user on the commode causes deformation of the frame, so that the receptacle becomes wedged in the frame. This results in difficulties in separating the receptacle from the frame and even may cause breakage of the receptacle.
In addition, the need for a strong supporting structure requires excessive use of metal plates, wires and/or tubular bracing resulting in an increase in the weight of the commode structure and an increase production costs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,619 issued to Brewer, et al.
One contemplated solution is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,923, 3,829,908 and 3,854,773 all issued to Morton I. Thomas on Mar. 12, Aug. 20 and Dec. 17, 1974, respectively (the "Thomas patents"). The Thomas patents teach the use of a wire frame made from two parallel sections mounted to the front and rear portions of the commode. Specifically, the wire frame hooks onto two horizontal braces which hold together the front, and rear legs of the commode, respectively. The wire frame is mounted to the braces under tension so as to exert a tight gripping force on the forward and rear portions of the commode. The tensioned wire frame includes two arcuate wires welded to the parallel wire sections to support a pail or similar receptacle. The tensioned wire frame attached to the tubular commode frame adds structural rigidity to the commode and allows for lighter gauge metal and less cross bracing to be used in the construction of a portable commode.
Other portable commodes constructed under the teachings of the Thomas patents substituted curved tubular frames or flat metal frames for the wire frames. These were welded or riveted to the horizontal braces.
The commodes which use the wire frames taught by the Thomas patents and the commodes which substituted the curved tubular or flat metal frames for the wire frames have one specific drawback. Although the frames are structurally stable and rigid, and while the front portion of the toilet seat is adequately supported by the front horizontal brace, the rear portion of the toilet seat which supports most of the user's weight is only supported by the hinges which attach the rear of the toilet seat to the rear horizontal brace. Most commercially available toilet seats are made to be supported, both in front and in the rear, by a solid porcelain toilet bowl. However, as explained above, when these toilet seats are used on portable commodes, there is no support for the rear portion of the toilet seat, so that most of the user's weight is transferred to the hinges which were not designed to support the weight of the user. Consequently, the hinges of the commodes have been subject to the excessive wear which results in the distortion of the hinges, movement of the seat and discomfort to the user, eventually resulting in the breakage of the hinges. The excessive wear and breakage of the toilet seat hinges of portable commodes has caused concern over the safety of the infirm and the disabled who are the primary users of portable commodes.